1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry generally, more particularly relates to an adjustable length necklace or a bracelet, ring combination for the ankle or wrist.
2. Background Information
Generally bracelets, necklaces, and other jewelry are manufactured in various sizes requiring the accumulation of several to suit different situations and conditions. For different styles, the different necklaces and bracelets may be worn. In some cases it would be advantageous to have one necklace that can be adjusted lengthwise to change the appearance for different styles.
Adjustable length necklaces are known and such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,413 issued Jun. 15, 1982 to Gaston et al and U.S. Pat. No. 1,124,518 issued Jan. 12, 1915 to E. J. Qvarnstrom. This adjustable necklace has a length of chains with first and second ends each anchored in one pair of adjustable elements. The difficulty with this particular necklace is that it is complicated in construction and costly to produce. The linking devices to make it adjustable are comprised of adjustable elements constructed of terminal blocks attached to the ends of the chain housed in trapezoidal casing elements which enclose a resilient member. The casings snap together around the resilient member and terminal block allowing the adjustable elements to slide on the chain. This construction is for the purpose of avoiding the use of soldering operations generally used to produce attaching elements for necklaces. However this construction has a number of complicated elements which increase the cost and assembly.
The Qvarnstrom patent shows a simple device but is unattractive. In this patent a chain is described that loops back upon itself through a ring and is attached to a ball. The ball has a cylindrical aperture through which the chain passes. The ball is filled with cork to grip the chain. This is an effective arrangement but not very elegant or attractive. The chain clearly appears as a double chain. Other problems with this arrangement is the wear on the chain as it slides through the ring and the lack of smooth operation as links can be caught on the ring when being adjusted.
One object of the present invention is to have an adjustable length necklace that is elegantly simple in construction with a minimum of elements to simplify manufacturing of the necklace.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable length necklace or bracelet attached to barrels that slide smoothly on the chain and are fastened to the necklace by one of the links in the chain.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a continuous loop chain necklace having a first end attached to a barrel slidable on the chain and the opposite end attached to a second slidable barrel allowing the chain to be adjusted from a first minimum circumference with a second maximum circumference that is twice the diameter of the first.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a necklace or bracelet that is adjustable in length but is yet elegantly simple in construction with a minimum of elements.
The necklace of the present invention is to provided by a continuous loop or chain and a pair of oval-shaped barrels smoothly slidable on the chain. The oval-shape of the barrels provides a nearly flat surface on each side facilitating grasping and moving the barrel on the chain. The chain passes through each oval-shaped barrel and is attached to the barrel end by a link in the chain passing through an aperture in the barrel. The opposite end of the chain is likewise attached to the other barrel by a similar construction of a link of the chain passing through a hole or aperture in barrel. The link of the chain is adjusted by grasping the oval-shaped barrels and sliding them on chain to adjust the length of the chain from a minimum diameter to a maximum diameter.
The unique oval shape of the barrels improve their function and appearance. Since these necklaces generally use very small links the barrels must also be small. The oval shape of barrels makes it easier to grasp and slide them. Additionally, the oval shape reduces their silhouette so they do not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the necklace.
Each oval-shaped barrel contains a resilient polyethylene material, such as Chevron PE, manufactured by Chevron Chemical Company, to grip the chain and hold it in an adjusted position. This warp resistant elastomeric material has excellent memory properties and low coefficient of friction to grip firmly but still allow smooth transition of the barrels on the chain.
It also occurred to inventor that after frequent and continued use of the barrels the light weight metal would become fatigued and bend or even break. Gold, for example, is easily distorted unless combined with another metal to provide some strength. For that reason, the oval-shaped barrels are constructed of a memory metal that is highly resistant to permanent deformation yet can have a xe2x80x9cspringyxe2x80x9d feel. The oval-shaped barrels are preferably constructed of a highly distortion-resistant memory metal such as a nickel-titanium super elastic alloy having a shaped memory.
Manufacturing the barrels of the memory metal described above will allow them to be somewhat flexible but prevent any permanent distortion when squeezed. It can facilitate movement on the chain because they could be squeezed to xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d the barrel reducing the friction on the chain to allow them to be more easily moved then returning to their at rest shaped gripping the chain when released.
The above and other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, in which: